Morning Glories 40
is the 40th issue of Morning Glories. Solicitation Tagline: "Science." Synopsis The Day Before: The AV club is celebrating the success of the first edition of their newspaper talking about the arrival of the scientists. However, they still lack a topic for the second edition. Esi suggests the upcoming student elections, but Andres thinks that there is no story there: Isabel Traveiso will run unopposed as usual. Hunter is confused, he does not know Isabel. Ian Simon doesn't know her either, she has been "studying abroad" since he got to the academy. Esi and Hannah assure Hunter that Isabel is bad news (though Andres thinks she's "quite stunning"). Hunter suggests that the next edition should be about the kid that Georgina Daramount "went nuts on" in the cells named Fortunato Medeiros. However, Ian thinks it's a trap set by the faculty to find the students responsible for the paper. Later, Hunter finds Ian and suggests that they "take a nap". The two of them are in the cells because Hunter has learned which cell Fortunato is in and that the door is unlocked. Ian convinces Hunter that Ian should talk to Fortunato alone and Hunter wakes up. Ian enters Fortunato's cell to find him blinded and sprawled on the cell floor. Fortunato asks if Ian is there to rescue him. Ian reminds him how Akiko's rescue attempt ended, with Akiko brain dead and on a respirator. Fortunato disagrees, Akiko has been there to visit him several times. Ian is angered by this and starts to hurt Fortunato telling him how humiliating it was to love Akiko while having to watch her fawn over Fortunato instead. Fortunato begs for mercy but Ian says he isn't going to kill him, he's going to make it so that Fortunato never existed in the first place. Now: Hunter and Ian Simon are arguing about the The AV club's newspaper in science class when they are interrupted by Susan Dagney's reminder to the class of the school science fair. She announces that the school has invited a pair of guest teachers to help the students with their projects: Doctors Oliver Simon and Ellen Richmond. Hunter is shocked to see Ian's father. Vanessa Richmond is thrilled to see her mother and pesters her with questions. Ian and Oliver have a much more awkward and formal interaction. Oliver Simon takes over the teaching of the class and stats discussing the nature of reality. The focus ranges from reality's immunity to disbelief, to the fundamental building blocks, to the difficulty of defining these building blocks due to their strange properties. They talk about wave-particle duality and how the act of observation affects the object being observed. Oliver emphasizes the importance of a conscious mind in defining reality. They talk about the many worlds idea which postulates that every time there is a potential choice (or observation), there is a bifurcation of the universe, leading to a multitude of simultaneous realities. However, without an observer, there are no choices, no collapse of the superposition, no reality. Oliver wants to students to focus their science fair projects on this relationship between conscious observation and the nature of reality. Ian interrupts. He thinks that Oliver is wrong: an unobserved universe - even though it is an "undefined, undifferentiated singularity" - is still real. The bell rings and Ian tells Hunter that they will run the story on Fortunato, but only if Ian is the one who writes it. Hunter agrees and asks what changed Ian's mind. Ian says that he was inspired by Oliver to "dream big". Ian sneaks down to the basement and enters the room with the Cylinder, telling it "Hello you ugly beast-- I have some things I'd like you to do for me". Characters Featured *Ian Simon Supporting Characters *Hunter *Susan Dagney *Oliver Simon *Ellen Richmond *Vanessa Richmond *Andres *Esi *Hannah *Fortunato Medeiros *Lara Hodge(non speaking) Continuity *The AV club's newspaper was named "the answer" by Ian in Morning Glories 36. *The "bit of unpleasantness" Dagney refers to was the events of Woodrun. *Oliver Simon and Ellen Richmond were brought onto campus in Morning Glories 36. *The student election is where Lara Hodge wants Casey Blevins to beat Isabel Traveiso, Casey's old rival. *Isabel was "studying abroad" at Casey's old school. *Ian and Hunter's "nap" conversation was seen/forseen by Akiko in Morning Glories 37. Trivia See also: Easter eggs and Cameos * Goofs * Oliver Simon is referred to as "Doctor Ian Simon". This is a typo.Joe Eisma Twitter Sep 10, 2014 Cultural References See also: Cultural References *Hunter's T-shirt in the AV club meeting room is for the band Jamaica *Hannah's "cue Ackbar impression" is a reference to Admiral Ackbar's famous line from star wars "It's a Trap". *Ian's "you are number six" is a reference to the TV show The Prisoner Questions Unanswered questions *How did Ian know about the Cylinder? *How is Ian going to use the Cylinder to erase Fortunato from the timeline? Quotes References External Links Category:Issue Category:Ian Simon/Appearances Category:Vanessa Richmond/Appearances Category:Hunter/Appearances Category:Oliver Simon/Appearances Category:Susan Dagney/Appearances Category:Fortunato Medeiros/Appearances Category:Esi/Appearances Category:Hannah/Appearances Category:Andres/Appearances Category:Lara Hodge/Appearances Category:Cylinder/Appearances Category:Ellen Richmond/Appearances